<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Castiel needs to learn to Dance by Dizzybunny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180842">Castiel needs to learn to Dance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzybunny/pseuds/Dizzybunny'>Dizzybunny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, Love songs, M/M, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzybunny/pseuds/Dizzybunny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel needs to learn to dance.   Dean helps out.  Nothing explicit.  Song lyrics with feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Castiel needs to learn to Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have been relearning guitar, and decided to learn some more modern songs.   As soon as I played Annie's Song, it reminded me of Castiel and Dean.   I also learnt to play Can't Help Falling in Love - but the story Twist and Shout ruined me - and now I get emotional every time I play it.<br/>Thanks in advance to anyone who reads this.  I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean was relaxing in his bedroom at the Men of Letters Bunker, flicking through a car magazine and enjoying a drink of whisky, when the gentle trickle of music seeped into his consciousness.  Confused he glanced at the clock, it was only 9pm, and he knew Sam had taken himself off to the movies.  He didn’t think Castiel was around tonight, hence the retiring to his room early.    Curious he decided to double check the source in case it was something odd happening <em>with</em> the bunker, rather than <em>in</em> it.</p><p>He was still fully dressed, and groaned slightly as he peeled himself off his super comfy bed.  </p><p>The music was definitely louder in the hall way.   Humming along to the tune, he padded along the corridor, and into the kitchen.   But that was empty. </p><p>He made his way to the main library area, before he spotted Castiel standing by the modern music system that Sam had installed there.  Castiel had his back to the door way, his whole body swaying gently in time to the music.  </p><p>Dean wasn’t sure what surprised him the most; the dancing or that Castiel had removed his trench coat.   He still wore his usual dark suit, but somehow, he looked more vulnerable and less invincible than normal.   </p><p>Dean lent gently on the door frame smiling as he watched Castiel shuffle his feet slightly, his arms slightly raised, as though he was performing a waltz.</p><p>“So Cas, wotcha doing?”</p><p>Castiel turned in surprised, dropping his arms.   “Hello Dean” he greeted in his characteristic deep rumble.  “I didn’t realise you were here.” </p><p>“I gathered.”  He gestured widely to the room, “What’s with the music?”</p><p>Castiel blushed slightly.   “Claire sent me an invitation to her college dance, with specific instructions that I must ‘dance’ with her. For the Father/Daughter dance.”</p><p>“Aw that’s sweet Cas,” said Dean happily.  “I’m glad you two are on good terms.”</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Dean knew every nuance of Castiel’s voice, and his posture.   “You look uncomfortable, what’s up.”</p><p>Castiel dropped his eyes, he muttered something under his breath.  </p><p>“Sorry Cas, I didn’t quite catch that?”</p><p>“I don’t know how to dance.”  Castiel sighed.  “I don’t want to disappoint her.”  He indicated his phone connected to the stereo, “she sent me songs to practice to.  I watched some online videos, but they were not as helpful as I hoped.”</p><p>Dean felt a tad guilty as he looked at his disappointed face.  He could see this mattered to Castiel. “Seriously.  Dude, you’re like million years old and you’ve never danced?” </p><p>Castiel shook his head.  “It never really came up before.”</p><p>Sighing, Dean left his position at the door, and approached him.  “Oh for goodness sake.  Come here,” Dean said, before he could change his mind.</p><p>Dean gently dragged Castiel and positioned him in the centre of the room, where there was a little bit more open space.   “OK.  Keep it simple.   Claire isn’t going to expect a tango, or a formal waltz.”   Dean listened to the song currently playing, an old love song sung by Elvis Presley, and realised that it would end very shortly.   He wasn’t prepared to admit how he knew that – that was between him and Baby’s stereo.   He wasn’t sure what would be next, but took a gamble that it would be similar.   He gently placed Castiel’s right hand on his waist and positioned his left hand on Castiel’s shoulder.  With his right hand he gently gripped Castiel’s left hand.   “I am taking the role of Claire here,” Dean said firmly.  He was determined not to make this weird.   “You’re leading.”</p><p>He felt Castiel tense.   “Just relax and listen to the music,” Dean said, “feel the rhythm, don’t force it.  If it helps, close your eyes.”</p><p>Castiel obeyed.  He closed his eyes, and waited for the music to recommence. </p><p>“Take a breath, Cas,” said Dean in the silence, “and just let it happen.”</p><p>Castiel breathed deeply, through his nose, and could smell the unmistakable smell of warm leather, gunpowder and whisky that was just so Dean.  </p><p>A new track started, a gentle guitar intro and Dean recognised the melody immediately.  After a few bars of just the guitar, the gentle voice of John Denver began.</p><p>
  <em>    You fill up my senses</em><br/>
<em>    Like a night in a forest</em>

</p><p>Castiel listened for a moment getting a feel for the timing, before moving slowly in time to the song.</p><p><em>    Like the mountains in springtime</em><br/>
<em>    Like a walk in the rain</em><br/>
<em>    Like a storm in the desert</em><br/>
<em>    Like a sleepy blue ocean</em></p><p>Castiel’s feet making small steps, just gently rocking back and forth initially and then slightly more deliberately, the pair slowly and carefully moved around the space.  </p><p><em>    You fill up my senses</em><br/>
<em>    Come fill me again</em></p><p>Dean let Castiel guide him.   He tuned out any consideration for the weird situation of actually dancing with Castiel, and just for a moment enjoyed the feeling of dancing with someone. </p><p><em>    Come let me love you</em><br/>
<em>    Let me give my life to you</em><br/>
<em>    Let me drown in your laughter</em><br/>
<em>    Let me die in your arms</em></p><p>Although Dean knew the song, he had never actually considered the words before. Dean’s mind flashed back a time where Castiel had literally given his life <em>for</em> Dean.   Castiel had died, not quite in his arms, but not far off. </p><p>
  <em>    Let me lay down beside you</em><br/>
<em>    Let me always be with you</em><br/>
<em>    Come let me love you</em><br/>
<em>    Come love me again</em>

</p><p>Castiel had repeatedly shown how much he loved the Winchester’s.   Proven by the level of trust he placed in them no matter how many times Dean screwed up.  </p><p><em>    You fill up my senses</em><br/>
<em>    Like a night in a forest</em></p><p>Castiel opened his eyes and looked at Dean as they continued to dance.  The green of Dean’s eyes catching the light, reminded Castiel of the emerald forests of the amazon basin. </p><p><em>    Like the mountains in springtime</em><br/>
<em>    Like a walk in the rain</em></p><p>Dean smiled at that line.   More than once Dean had thought Castiel had smelt of the fresh outdoors, all ozone and crispness after a strong rainstorm.  </p><p>The posture they had at the beginning of the dance had relaxed slightly, and the formal gap between them had closed.  Castiel had gradually relaxed his left arm, so it was more tucked in and closer, unwittingly creating a more intimate moment. </p><p>
  <em>    Like a storm in the desert</em><br/>
<em>    Like a sleepy blue ocean</em><br/>
</p><p>Dean stared at Castiel.   Dean had always been stunned by the brilliant blueness of Castiel’s eyes, the depths of them having previously conjured images of crystal clear lakes, or the vibrant ocean around a tropical island.  Now was no different.</p><p>
  <em>    You fill up my senses</em><br/>
<em>    Come fill me again</em>

</p><p>They both paused, as the song came to an end.    </p><p>There was silence, and neither moved.</p><p>Dean realised that he should have let go of Castiel several seconds ago, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to release him.     He knew he should have stepped back, but the piano introduction of the next song started up, Christina Perri’s, A Thousand Years.  </p><p>“One more, Dean?” asked Castiel dropping his eyes.</p><p>“Sure Cas.”</p><p>Castiel smiled and began to dance again with Dean in his arms.   The rhythm was slightly faster on this song, and suited the waltz movement he had been practising earlier.  </p><p>
  <em>    Heart beats fast</em><br/>
<em>    Colours and promises</em><br/>
<em>    How to be brave</em><br/>
<em>    How can I love when I'm afraid to fall</em><br/>
<em>    But watching you stand alone</em><br/>
<em>    All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow</em><br/>
<em>    One step closer</em>
</p><p>Dean smiled as Castiel “waltzed” him around the library.</p><p>
<em>    I have died everyday, waiting for you</em><br/>
<em>    Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years</em><br/>
<em>    I'll love you for a thousand more</em>
</p><p>The words hit Dean like a punch to the stomach.   Castiel had and would die for him, just as Dean realised that he would do the same for Castiel.    Castiel, Angel of the Lord, who had been alive for over a thousand years.   Dean felt like his heart was about to burst.</p><p>Dean knew that if you had asked either of them who made the first move, or who initiated the closeness, neither could answer.   One moment they were moving together, bodies close, Castiel’s cheek against Dean’s jaw, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and understanding between them.  The next there was tender kissing along jaw lines, hands cradling the other’s face, hands tangling in each’s hair, kisses falling on cheeks and foreheads before their lips finally met in a chaste kiss. </p><p>Dean had always thought Castiel’s lips looked dry and chapped, but as they touched, he realised they were soft and yielding.  Castiel tasted of honey and cinnamon.   Dean felt like he would drown if he released his grip.   He never wanted this moment to end.      </p><p>Castiel was equally caught up in the intensity of the moment.  He could taste the whisky on Dean’s lips, that he had been drinking earlier.   He felt the insistent tugging of Dean’s hand in his hair, pulling him closer.  Castiel felt the rasp of stubble against his check, sending thrilling sensations down his body.  The warmth of Dean’s breath against his ear.</p><p>The song came to an end, and the next song was Phil Collin’s, Against All Odds.  </p><p>
<em>    How can I just let you walk away</em><br/>
<em>    Just let you leave without a trace?</em><br/>
<em>    When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh</em><br/>
<em>    You're the only one who really knew me at all</em><br/>
<br/>
They kissed again, then drew apart, both breathing heavily.    Their eyes instantly and instinctively meeting.  There was no need for words.  There never had been.


</p><p>Castiel tilted his head slightly, and Dean nodded. A look of utter devotion formed on Castiel’s face, causing Dean to take a sharp intake of breath.  They kissed again, and then Dean gently entwined his hand with Castiel, mutual understanding between them, as Dean led them from the library, to his bedroom. </p><p>- - - - -  Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural</p><p>It was around 11.30pm when Sam returned to the bunker.    He was surprised to hear music playing, Make You Feel My Love, by Adele.   </p><p>Wandering through the kitchen, then to the bedroom corridor, he paused as he saw Castiel’s jacket lying on the floor in the corridor.   Slightly further down was Dean’s plaid shirt.   He was about to retrieve it when he heard a deep muffled voice from Dean’s room moaning Dean’s name.</p><p>Backing away quickly he returned to the library, and went to the stereo to turn it off.   He picked up Cas’s phone, and flicked through the playlist, shaking his head.</p><p>Sam took his own phone out of his pocket, and placed a call.   “I owe you 20 bucks,” he said without preamble.</p><p>Claire burst into laughter at the other end of the phone.   “It worked then.”</p><p>“A little too well,” huffed Sam.  “I may need to buy an annual pass for the local cinema chain.”  </p><p>“So do you think I should give it another couple of weeks before I tell Cas there isn’t a college dance?”</p><p>- - - - -  Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural – Supernatural</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span class="u">Play list</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Can’t Help Falling In Love – Elvis Presley</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Annie’s Song – John Denver</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Thousand Years – Christina Perri</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Against All Odds – Phil Collins</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p>Make You Feel my Love – Adele</p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <em>
      <em></em>
    </em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>